Que Lloro
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí. Jacob y Bella. Para paosan. Situado entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse.


**Que lloro**

**Summary: **La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí. Jacob y Bella. Para paosan. Situado entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **paosan me pidió que lo escribiera en el último review que me dejó. Espero que te guste (:

**Canción:** Que lloro-sin bandera. Recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.

* * *

Era hora de decirle adiós.

Edward había vuelto y ya no había nada que hacer. Amaba a Bella con todas mis fuerzas pero ella era feliz con él, y no podía evitarlo. No importaba cuanto luchara por ella, o si hablara con Edward, incluso si me pusiera de rodillas ante alguien. Bella jamás volvería a ser mía; –Bella _jamás_ había sido mía-.

Nos encontrábamos en mi casa, el chupasangre se había ido de caza y Bella había venido a visitarme. Era de noche y estaba sentada en mi auto, casi recostada en él, claramente agotada, mientras yo me encontraba frente a ella en el piso.

"Bella." La llamé. Sus ojos chocolates encontraron los míos y sentí un leve estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo. Las palabras que tan decidido estaba a pronunciar, se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

_Quédate un momento así  
no mires hacia mí  
que no podré aguantar  
si clavas tu mirada  
que me hiela el cuerpo  
me ha pasado antes  
que no puedo hablar._

No retiré la mirada, sin embargo. La luz de la luna que entraba por la enorme puerta del garaje la bañaba, y la hacía ver más hermosa a mis ojos. La miré en silencio por un momento, queriendo recordarla así para siempre. Tan pacífica, tan linda, tan ella.

Su expresión cambió a una de confusión, y sabía que era el momento de hablar. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y la miré directamente a los ojos.

"Tengo que decirte algo." Admití. Me golpeé por ser tan infantil y no haberlo soltado de una vez, pero es que era tan difícil.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándome a continuar.

_  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loco  
y es verdad un poco  
tengo que aceptar  
pero si no te explico  
lo que siento dentro  
no vas a entender  
cuando me veas llorar.  
_

"Te amo." Las palabras salieron tan fluida y normalmente de mi boca que me pregunté si era yo quién las había pronunciado.

Su rostro cayó al instante. No me inmuté, era la reacción que esperaba de su parte. Sabía que ella no se sentía de la manera hacia mí.

"Jacob, yo-" comenzó.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza y hablé lentamente, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que mi voz sonara normal. "Sólo déjame hablar."

Ella asintió al instante, feliz no tener que hablar, y bajó la mirada mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Suspiré y levanté la mirada, aprovechando que no estaba viéndome. Concentrándome en su largo cabello cubriendo su rostro y sus manos retorciéndose nerviosamente en su regazo, mientras dejaba que las palabras simplemente fluyeran.

"Te amo." Repetí. "Desde esa primera vez que viniste a mi casa, pidiéndome ayuda. Y de verdad creí que podría tener una oportunidad contigo, especialmente desde que Edward se había ido."

Se removió incomoda ante la mención de Edward.

Proseguí. "Pero estaba equivocado. Tu siempre me viste como un amigo, y nada más." Me miró con un gesto de disculpa. "Y no estoy enojado, Bella. Debí no haberme hecho ilusiones desde un principio. Debí de no haber estado tan seguro. Debí de no haber sido tan posesivo."

_Nunca me sentí tan solo  
como cuando ayer  
de pronto lo entendí  
mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí  
y me explicaba que  
el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto  
en forma natural  
lleno de fuego  
si lo forzas se marchita  
sin tener principio  
llega a su final._

Bella por fin volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Estaba calmada, seria, y veía culpabilidad e incomodidad en sus ojos.

Se inclinó hacia mí hasta acunar mi mejilla con una de sus manos, y yo me recargué en ella por instinto, disfrutando de la sensación de su suave y pequeña mano contra mi piel.

"Lo siento." Susurró suavemente, frotando su pulgar contra la línea de mi mandíbula.

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba su antebrazo entre mi mano. "No es tu culpa."

"Claro que lo es." Suspiró. "¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué, si sabes que no hará ninguna diferencia entre nosotros?"

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver;_

Me encogí de hombros. "Simplemente quería que lo supieras." Admití. "Tal vez algunas cosas están más claras para ti ahora," paré por un momento. "No sé."

Ella asintió. "¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?"

Le sonreí tristemente. "Nada." Dije, mientras sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse. "Absolutamente nada." Me miró confundida. "Yo seguiré mi camino, tu el tuyo. Será como si estos últimos meses jamás hubieran pasado."

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza. "No."

La miré con los ojos llenos de suplica. "Por favor Bella." Lloriqueé. "No lo hagas más difícil."

Sus ojos habían comenzado a aguarse también. "¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"

"No quiero sufrir."

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros, hasta que ella decidió romperlo después de unos minutos.

La vi asentir suavemente con la cabeza, antes de ponerse de pie. "Será mejor que me vaya." Anunció.

Me sentía incompleto sin el contacto de su mano contra mi mejilla, pero tenía que acostumbrarme a ese sentimiento. Me puse de pie también y sacudí mi cabeza en un asentimiento, coincidiendo con ella.

Me dio un fugaz y dulce beso en la mejilla, antes de caminar hacia afuera. Me senté en el lugar donde había estado ella, segundos antes, mirando con gesto ausente hacia afuera. Escuché el rugido del motor de su camioneta, y luego, ya no estaba.

Bajé la mirada, mientras sentía como una lágrima comenzaba a derramarse por mi mejilla, escapando de mi ojo. Hice una mueca cuando la vi formar una mancha en el pavimento, y la limpié con mi mano antes de dirigirme a casa.

_Que lloro por ti,  
que lloro sin ti,  
que ya lo entendí  
que no eres para mí  
y lloro._

**N/A:**

Dado que parezco estar bloqueada y no poder escribir ni para Wintergirl o Atrapada, decidí darle gusto a paosan (: De verdad espero que te guste, si no, dímelo. Siento que está muy flojo, o, no sé. No puedo escribir últimamente y es lo más frustrante del mundo :S Sin Bandera siempre han sido mis favoritos y odio que se hayan separado :S Enfin, ya me voy. Dejen un review si les gustó (: y si no les gustó también (; ...vamos, para animarme xD

-Besos.

**Paosan:** Aww gracias por todo lo que me dijiste en ambos reviews (: casi me haces llorar xD Cuando quieras, si quieres que escriba otra cosa para tí solo dimelo. Y gracias por TODOS los reviews que me dejas :D Aquí está mi msn, por si quieres agregarme: citlallivi hotmail . com -Besos;


End file.
